A typical fluid dispersal device includes one tank that includes an inlet for a hose that supplies pressure inside the tank. The tank also includes an outlet, wherein in response to the pressure, the fluid inside the tank is forced out of the outlet. A typical fluid dispersal device needs to be connected to a long hose that supplies pressure to the device. The long hose needs to be connected to a large compressor. The long hose and large compressor usually limit the portability of the fluid dispersal device. In fact, fluid dispersal devices are often not portable at all, due to the need to connect to a long hose and large compressor. A need exists to include cordless fluid dispersal devices on portable devices (e.g., bicycles) or when using sprayers in different areas of a structure or while climbing a ladder.
There is also a need for fluid dispersal device that incorporates a misting apparatus for indoor or outdoor environments that is portable, easy to use, easy to store, unobtrusive, and effective for distributing fluid to a localized area. Accordingly, it is desirable that the misting apparatus be portable for ready transportation to a variety of outdoor locations (e.g., a yard, a beach, a boat, a campground or the like) and be adaptable for specific use by one or more persons. It is also desirable that the quantity of fluid dispensed be controllable to maintain comfort and to avoid over or under saturation during outdoor activities. It is also desirable that the apparatus be low cost, easy to operate and operate with a mobile power source (e.g., a battery).